


Shot Thru The Heart

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: After winning the big basketball game, TJ and Cyrus decide to celebrate by making cute videos.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Shot Thru The Heart

The sound of squeaking filled the gym as the players ran across the court. The final basketball game of the year was currently in the final few minutes. Jefferson High is playing their archrival in the championship match that would determine who would move on to the big leagues to compete on the national level. Jefferson was behind by only one point, but the clock kept counting down faster than what hey had wanted to.

Leo currently has the ball and dribbled it from the end of the court to Jefferson’s goal. He dodged the opposing team and nearly made it halfway before he was stopped. A swift opponent tripped Leo, causing him to fall and let the ball bounce away. The referee didn’t do anything because it didn’t look like it was foul play, he tried saying it was coincidental. Of course his teammates hated it, but didn’t want to waste time because they were determined to win.

A kid on the other team gained possession of the ball. They almost made it to the basket, but TK was fast enough to steal the ball and dribble it closer to his side. The timer was almost up. Ten. Nine. Eight. TK knew he wouldn’t make it on his own and passed the ball to TJ. Seven. Six. Five. TJ maneuvered around his rivals and reached a safe distance to shoot. Four. Three. The ball flew through the air and started swiveling around. Two. It finally went in. One. Jefferson gained two points and the crowd cheered. They won the final match for the first time. The team rallied around TJ and picked him up and carried him to the locker room as they chanted his name.

Cyrus remained cheering in his spot in the bleachers, even though others had stopped and started clearing the gym. Buffy playfully tapped his head with a foam finger, which seemed to bring him out of it. Andi remained seated as she continued eating the popcorn, completely ignoring what has happened.

“Overexcited much?” Buffy asked as she threw away the foam finger.

Cyrus couldn’t stop smiling. “Not really. Why aren’t you? We finally won and are going to nationals, I would’ve thought you would be more excited than I am.”

“I’m happy. Just upset the girl’s team aren’t eligible.”

Andi, still eating popcorn, got up from her seat to join her friends. “What’s taking TJ so long to come out?”

Both Buffy and Cyrus faced her with shook faces. Cyrus took away the bucket, causing Andi to groan. He threw it away and looked at her. “Andi, people come out at different paces. It took me a while to come out to all my friends. He may not be ready to be out to everyone yet.”

Andi looked confused. “I meant when is going to come out of the locker room. He’s been in their longer than usual.”

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. Her face visibly exhausted. “Andi, you should’ve been more specific.”

“Why don’t you go check on him?” Andi asked Cyrus, slightly nudging him.

Cyrus planted his feet on the court. “No, I can’t. I’m not on the team and I don’t know what I’ll walk in on.”

“It’s nothing that you haven’t seen before.”

“Andi!”

At this point, the boys came out of the locker room. Some were gathering around TJ and congratulating him and bragging about his skills. TJ noticed his friends and stayed behind, waving bye to his teammates. He made his way over to Cyrus and once the coast was clear, he kissed Cyrus.

Cyrus kissed him back. “Great job, Stud Muffin. So proud of you.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your amazing cheering and support, Underdog.”

Both Andi and Buffy faked gagged out of the cringy nicknames. Buffy pushed herself in between the pair. “Calm down, you two.”

TJ smirked, “Why? Can’t handle seeing two people in love?”

The boys moved around her and held hands. They left the girls in the gym as TJ led Cyrus outside, making sure no one was around to see them together. They girls watched the couple and shook their heads, knowing that those two were perfect for each other.

TJ walked Cyrus down the street heading to TJ’s house. The two swung their arms in joy with every step that they took. However, they parted ways when a car would pass by or a jogger or a random person came down the sidewalk. They loved each other but weren’t out to anyone but their close friends and family. Even though they thought that most of the people would be strangers, they didn’t want to risk someone that they knew seeing them. They were proud to be gay, but still feared what others thought of them. Even when they’re alone in one of their rooms, they still don’t show too much affection because of the windows that neighbors had sight of.

The couple arrived at TJ’s house within a few minutes. They walked through the living room and went up the stairs. TJ’s room was all the way at the end of the hall. The door was already open because TJ was in a rush to school that morning and forgot to close it.

Inside his room was the complete opposite form the rest of the house. It was a complete mess. More than the average teenage boy’s room should be. Cyrus typically hates messes, but he couldn’t deny that it fits well with TJ’s aesthetic, which made him even more attractive. Cyrus kicked the dirty clothes to the side and sat on the side of the bed that wasn’t covered in junk food. TJ sat next to him, only after receiving another snack cake from his bedside table.

“What do you want to do?” Cyrus asked. He decided to lay down and spread out. He even grabbed a bag of chips.

TJ layed down beside him. “How about we do a little perfomace on my Musical.ly?”

Cyrus smirked. “Really? No one uses that anymore. It’s all about Tik Tok.”

“You mean that Kesha song?” Remarked TJ, with a little bit of sassiness.

“You know what I mean.”

“But Musical.ly is classic and is vintage, which is in style now.”

“If it’s about being vintage, why not use Vine?”

“Cyrus, we should let the deceased rest in peace.”

They both laughed as TJ pulled out his phone. He opened the Musical.ly app and went to choose a song for them. Without hesitation, he chose “Shot Thru The Heart” by Twice.

“Why that song?”

“Other than the fact that it’s lit and Twice is amazing, it represents us. It describes the first moment I realized I liked you.”

“How sweet of you.”

The two kissed. TJ started the process and the two had fun with it. They spent the next hour making random videos but kept them all to themselves. They considered it their thing and wanted it to be only seen by them.


End file.
